A Pathetic Way To Be
by andi jazz 7
Summary: Suze and her mother just moved to California. Her mom is abusive and cruel, and her father's ghost hangs out in their house, along with her best friend's ghost. Can Jesse save her and get her away from her murdering mother? JessexSuze later on.
1. Grey's My Favorite Color

**Hey! I hope you like this! **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in the world. Except for these cookies…**

**Margaret: Hey! Those are MY cookies!**

**Crap. There went THAT idea!!**

**A Pathetic Way To Be**

Part 1-Grey

Chapter 1-Grey's My Favorite Color

"Suze, you are so worthless. I tell you to clean the kitchen, and you don't. What next?" my mother yelled at me. She blamed me that Dad went out jogging that day. It's always been my fault.

"Are you even listening? The neighbors are coming over today to welcome us in, and I had to clean the kitchen on my own. Go to your room, and don't come out until it's time for school tomorrow. You were sick, if anyone asks," she tells me. I do not hear her word, though. I have headphones in. I know the drill, though. It's always like this.

I trudged up the stairs slowly to my room. On the way, I pass the ghost of my dad. He shakes his head sadly at me. I'm a letdown, he's saying.

In my room, the ghosts of my two best friends sit. They were killed last winter in a car accident, and followed me when I moved. They want me to get my mother arrested for killing them. I can't do that, though. They will have to go to a different mediator to solve that problem, and them I'll be without a house.

Life basically sucks.

My room has already been unpacked by myself. The walls, I painted grey. Grey's always been my favorite color. It describes me, befriends me. Grey is in between light and dark. It's in between happiness and anger; grey means lukewarm, inconsistent.

It's also in between life and death. Yup, that's me. Never hot, never cool; never happy, never angry. Apathetic is another term for it.

I hear the doorbell ring. The neighbors are here. Oh, joy. My CDs are sitting on a shelf against a bare wall. On the other side sits my laptop, whose permanent internet access can never be traced. Otherwise, my room is bare, besides my bed .

I have a backpack with all my important clothes, books, CDs, and laptop pouch in it. I'm ready, if my mom is ever arrested. I have money saved up that I slip from her, and from my old job.

I walked over to the door, and listened out.

"Hello! Thanks for coming!" my mother said cheerily. I hated hearing her sound like that.

"We wanted you to feel welcome. I'm Alice, and this is my son, Jesse. My husband is at work. We live at your right," I heard the woman say again.

"I am Andy, and these are my sons Jake, Brad, and David. We live on your left," a man said.

Mother introduced herself and said that I was upstairs, not feeling well.

"Could Jesse go up and see her? Jesse really wants to be a doctor," Alice said. I saw dad materialize out of the corner of my eye.

"Sure. I think she's faking it, though," Mother said. My birthday was three and a half months off, and I could not wait. I would be able to leave.

I heard Jesse coming up the stairs. I merely sat down in the chair next to my laptop, and booted it up. My dresser was blocking the door, thanks to Gina and Emily's quick thinking. Jesse knocked on the door, and I didn't answer.

"Suze?" Jesse called out. He opened the door as far as he could, and stared at me.

"You definitely are not sick," he said smugly. Then he gasped, seeing Gina, Emily, and Dad.

"What are you looking at?" Emily asked Jesse, and I snickered at her tone. It was always really funny. Wait-he saw them?

"Suze, do you see them?" he asked, his face pale.

I nodded as if it were no big idea.

"Wait-he's another mediator?" Gina asked suddenly. They moved the dresser back into its normal place.

"Yes, I am," Jesse said as he walked in. His voice was hushed.

"Good. Can you help us?" Emily asked. He nodded. The three of them turned to me.

"There's a good mediator. Someone that will help us move on. All you do is nothing," Dad told me. I shrugged this off. Dad was almost as bad as Mother these days.

"What's keeping you three here?" Jesse asked them in a hushed tone. He must know about how sound carries in this place.

"I'm still here because she still listens to that psychotic maniac downstairs. I can't move on until her mother's in jail, and Suze is with a good family," Dad said. I rolled my eyes at him. He might as well give up and get comfy then.

"I'm still here because her mom killed us," Emily said. They are pathetic.

"Suze? Why don't you help them?" Jesse asked me suddenly.

"Don't really feel like helping the world that's screwed me over so many times. It's worthless," I informed him.

"Oh, and there's something keeping us all here, also; we can't leave until Suze is in a better mood permanently," Gina said. They were trying to beat a dead horse.

"I'll help you all. Don't worry," Jesse reassured them. I looked at him incredulously.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"See you at school tomorrow, Suze. Maybe you should try to lighten up this room at bit. It may help you to feel better," Jesse said loudly. I could see what he was doing.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close enough so he could here me.

"Listen, and listen good. Stay out of my business, and family business. They will all be gone in three and a half months' time, so stay out of other peoples' matters. And stay away from me Jesse. I'm warning you," I hissed in his ear. He grinned.

"Thanks for the challenge, Suze. See ya tomorrow," he said as he walked out the door.

"Good riddance," I muttered as the ghosts in my room dematerialized.

**How terrible was that? I don't think it's that good. Review if you want me to stop or continue.**

**-jazz**


	2. Black and White have never been my thing

**A Pathetic Way to Be**

**by Jazz**

**Sorry for the long wait! I was really busy! Thanks to the following for reviewing:**

**spazzysassyangel**

**-XxbloodxXxrosexX-**

**XxMoonStarsSpacexX**

**-LadyLuckxo**

**Chapter 2-**

**Black and White have Never Been My Thing**

"Suze, get up!" Mom shouted from the downstairs. I jumped out of bed, threw on my usual grey skirt and shirt. I wore jeans underneath the skirt, but our school had this thing with jeans. Oh well. What they can't see won't hurt them. Well, unless it's a ghost. Then you have a slight problem.

Gina and Emily were off haunting someone else's house. Dad was gone too; I had my room to myself. Grabbing my lap top bag and back pack, I ran out of my room and down the stairs, hoping to beat her today.

Luck doesn't seem to exist, however. She grabbed me by my shirt and threw me against the wall. Before she could do anything else, the door bell rang. I ran right past her and past a startled Andy.

I even kept on running down the hill. Though, after being twenty feet from my house, I slowed to a walk. After all, there was no way I was running all the way to school, psychopath mother or no. Just as I had started walking, I noticed a car driving by.

"Get in!" Jesse's voice commanded. I turned to him. He parked his car.

"Make me." The moment the words came out of my mouth, I regretted them. Jesse was out of the car in a flash. I, as soon as I noticed what was happening, tried to run, but it was already too late. He put his arms around my waist as I kicked and cursed. Pulling something out of his back pocket, the guy actually had the nerve to tie me up. ME.

Jesse opened the passenger side door and threw me in. I would have gotten out then and there, but I couldn't untie myself. He was good at tying knots!

As he got back in the car and started it up again, I desperately tried to untie myself. I had even resorted to using my mouth to try to bite it off when Jesse pulled into the school.

"We're here," Jesse stated. He jumped out of the car and came around, pulling me out by the tied up hankerchief. Hankerchief? No one carries one of those around these days. Jesse must have noticed me staring.

"You never know when you may have to tie someone up," he said with a sly grin. I shook my head. He was really getting on my nerves. He pulled me through the building, and I heard whispers beginning. It was the first day of the new semester, and everyone already wanted gossip. Now they had me to talk about. Great.

"Dude, Jesse already claimed the new girl."

"Does that mean she's off-limits? She looks hot."

Those were only a few.

When we entered an office area, Jesse threw me on a couch next to a boy. He then walked into the principle's office.

"Hey, my name's Suze. Do you think you could untie me, please?" I begged the boy next to me. He laughed loudly,a nd the secretary gave him an odd look.

"Adam, please keep it down," she said. He smiled at her and then turned to me.

"I'm Adam. Jesus, Suze, Jesse sure knows how to tie a knot!" Adam complained as he worked on the knot without success. Ten minutes later he leaned back in defeat.

"Jesse'll have to untie you," he finally stated sourly. Jesse and the principle, Father Dominic, picked then to walk out of his office.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered under my breath. Jesse came and sat down on the other side of me.

"Why, Adam, may I ask, were you trying to utie my victim?" Jesse asked. Adam laughed at that, she secretary chuckled, and even Father Dominc cracked a smile.

Five minutes later, we were both walking out of the office and towards our homeroom. It was a good thing we got there really early.

"Next time, I won't untie you, and you'll be my permanent slave," he muttered darkly under his breath. I rolled my eyes as we entered the classroom.

**I am going to use the same class as she had in the book, even though here she is a senior. Sorry it is so short. I am really rushed and scatterbrained. Please review, and I will update faster!**

**-jazz**


End file.
